Kent Kennedy
"321 is happiness" - Kent Kennedy consoling Mathis upon the supposed death of Jonathon Hills. Kent Kennedy was a special guest on the Buddhism Hotline. Despite only being around 30-40, he has received 9 doctorates from Harvard University, as he was born into a very wealthy family. He was also a CEO, and is retired. He created a pharmaceutical company along with a pill able to enlarge one's toes. Appearance Kent Kennedy is a 30 to 40 year old man with a rough beard, a slightly overweight build and hair tied into a bun. Kent's eyes are blue and his hair is brown. Claimed also to have a strong resemblance to 'Post Malone', an American Rap Music Artist. Personality Kent Kennedy is a calm man and open-minded to many views. Kent Kennedy is extremely calm throughout joke calls being very forgiving with them and arguing with Jonathon on this as he believes that all people can make mistakes and that these people are fine. Though recently Kent's patience seems to have worn off on Joke Callers. Kent has shown to have a reverence to nature taking a "nature walk" in Jonathon's backyard and once advising Jonathon to calm down after a joke caller came in by taking some time into nature. Kent also has quite a lot of confidence openly confronting Jonathon on the air and attempting to stop Jonathon's assault on Rajeev multiple times. Kent has displayed genuine kindness protecting Rajeev from Jonathon attempting to play "the Pain Game" a weakly veiled sexual assault and in the episode "Video Games are a SIN" or when Jovan, Jonathon's alleged son called in asking for help from his father due to being on the streets with no alimony from his father to help provide for him. Jonathon denied him while Kent proposed to help him. History One day he overheard the Buddhism Hotline from Jonathon's home and decided to join uninvited but strangely became very liked. Presently, Kent has created a Twitter account (@NaturewithKent), where he discusses his embarks on mother-nature. In a few streams, Saviour called Kent a drug dealer and it was later revealed that he was indeed a drug dealer as Saviour called Kent to ask him what to do when a member of his team was shot and bleeding out and Kent replied to him telling him to use acid to burn the body. In the episode. Jonathon Memorial Kennedy conducted Jonathon Hills' memorial and also made an appearance in Gregory vs. Jonathon as a referee for the eponymous men's boxing match. In the Episode on 4/28/2018, It was shown to be his final stream, with Johnathon stating he was going on a *permanent* vacation, as well as stating he would be fired. Later in the stream, he stated he would be quitting. Heroism Kent Kennedy has shown acts of bravery by defending Rajeev Kapoor vasts amounts of time. Most notably during episode July the 3rd, 2018 "Do you have Privilege?" Kent has also stood up to Johnathon when he was about or when he abuses Rajeev. Trivia * Kent advocates for the legalization of Cannabis, most likely as he peddles it himself. Though it should be noted that if he does peddle in Cannabis, the legalization of Cannabis would cause his prices to be reduced due to inflation in the market though would make it easier to sell. * Kent has the ability to eat leaves as he was about to partake in its consumption before being attacked by Jonathon with a shovel. * Kent has also states support for the ideas of Communism and has even saluted to The USSR Anthem and other communist songs. * Kent seems to salute and stare blankly whenever he hears the national anthem of the Soviet Union. It is suspected that Kent Kennedy is an Americanized name, and that he grew up in the USSR or in the very least, supports communism. * Kent has stated he "usually subscribes to a vegan lifestyle" suggesting he is intermittently vegan. * Kent stated he believes there must be an apocalyptic event to halt or slow down the growth of the human population. This belief is not dissimilar to the belief of the fictional Marvel Cinematic Universe character "Thanos". Category:Characters Category:Crew